The Heroes' path
by Count X. Gamlxltoe
Summary: Two kids enter the world, adventure, and agony of the Heroes and choose the differnet path a hero will make.
1. Chapter 1

All right this is my first story

Eugene McRokker and Henry Samperson

Xerox, Ohio

"Ok this is you textbook for the Year so don't lose it" said the New human biology Mr. Hendersons . "Man this is a load of crap" A boy said in the back. "Excuse me?" Mr. Hendersons. "Sorry, it is my new CD Player. It just shorted circuited again and this is my 8th one this week" the teenager said. "What is your name" Mr. Hendersons asked. "Eugene McRokker, Sir" Eugene said. "All right now your home work is to read chapters 5-7, so bye" the school bell went off and every one went to there lockers. "Stupid pills they still won't work" said a teenage about little smaller than Eugene, was yelling.

"Calm down, Henry" Eugene said.

"Sorry, it just hurt a lot" Henry said.

"Hey, did you get this book uhh Activating Evolution?" Eugene Asked "most of this crap in is too sci-fi for me, like the part where a person has the ability to explode like an A-bomb?"

"Don't laugh at that" Said a kid behind them "it could be true."

"No it's not" Eugene replied

Later that day Eugene was working in the General store at the counter, reading the assigned homework when he smelled something burning.

"Hmm?' He pondered "Oh crap" he reached for his CD player and it had short circuited again.

"No more CD players for me" Eugene said

He looked down and was looking a diagram of a chromosome and something about caught his eye.

I believe that that this part of the chromosome has to do with the ability to neglected of ability, the only down side of this is the person would have painful migraines if someone tried to use there ability toward the person. If a person does try to attack the person A, they should do it far away because the ability will just be neglected.

"UN huh, well, this is just a bunch of bologna" Eugene said as Henry came in with the same book with his finger as a bookmarker

"Hey, I think I know why your CD players keep breaking" Henry said

"Just a bad product" Eugene said

"No, No I think you have electrical manipulation" Henry said

"…What?" He replied

"Look, its right here, the problem with electrical manipulation is if not control will absorb all electrical object on them or touching. This is however helpful to the person because it can there ability greater." Henry read.

"All right I will go to the doctor tomorrow ok?" Eugene said angrily then It looked like he remembered something "if that true then this is true too" He pointed to the page

"That is awful stopping someone's great powers" Henry said sadly

"Hey you could stop the person has the ability to explode like an A-bomb" Eugene laughed

"See ya" Henry said as he left. "Hmm… I wonder if I can" Eugene said. He slowly stuck out his hand and looked at some cars. Then, in a flash, literately, lighting came down and stuck the car. "Not good" he said running a man in a corner spoke in his phone "she was right"

Eugene came home to his house and found a note that read

_Dear Eugene,_

_I left dinner in the Oven you know what to do for the other meal, be gone all weekend _

_Love you_

_Mom, Dad, and Angus_

"Stupid disease" Eugene said as he walked on the ramp he made last year. He was watching T.V. eating his dinner when he heard something out front. He dropped his fork and walked outside there were at least 5 men out there with guns. "I going to hate this" Eugene said. The men charged at him hand Eugene stuck out his hand and lighting stuck two of them. He thought if I can get the electric into my legs I could go fast. Hey, I even make it to Henry's and he lives on the other side of town .He stood there looked at his watch and it was 6:29 and 58 seconds and then he focusing. When the men pulled out there gun and…

Henry was doing Biology When a knock came a his door he checked his watch and it was 6:30 and 5 seconds. He opened it and it was Eugene

"Hey, Eugene what a nice…" Henry was saying as he got pushed into his house by Eugene

"No time to explain but, you are right, I do have powers, but people are now trying to kill me" Eugene rambled when the heard the window breaking. The 5 men surrounded them

"Its ok I got" Eugene said as he put his hands out and… nothing happened.

"What?" He said as the darts hit both of them.

"Oww" Henry moaned as he rubbed his head, but it was different, he was upside down.

"Dang it" He said swinging back and forth.

"That won't help you" a Deep voice said. Out of the shadow a man came out and it was guy in a ski mask "we need both of your Powers to help us"

"Why" Henry said

"This man… can and will killed everyone like you" The Ski mask man said

"I guess but we will need to hear more, think about and what do we get, and Where is Eugene?" Henry said

"Right behind you" He said as he turn Henry around to see his friend in rubber gloves "and how about enough money to not lift a finger for the rest of your life, Interested?"

"He needs to wake up and understand if we accept, all right?" Henry said "plus who is he?"

"…ok" the Man said "he name is ..."

End of part 1

Please rate and sent reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Last time on Heroes of Fates

"He needs to wake up and understand if we accept, all right?" Henry said "plus who is he?"

"…ok" the Man said "he name is ..."

Part 2

Eugene McRokker and Henry Samperson

"... a man named Sylar" Ski mask Man told him. he then walked away from him. About an hour later Eugene wake up and Henry tells everything

"Slyar?" Eugene mumbled "isn't that a watch or something?"

"I don't know about a watch but that is his name" Henry said

"Yea… can we flip right side up, about to pass out" Eugene said

The chain was lowered and two guards unlocked them. They were still talking when behind the wall another conversation was going on

"Why this kids? They barely know there powers. How in hell are the they going to kill a man that can cut and him open" said the tall man

"Because, they can do thing that he can simply "can't stop" the ski mask man reply

"Then what is going to happen to them" the Tall man asked

"I will tell you later, I have to go now" Ski Mask man said as he walked around a corner and disappears

An hour later

Henry and Eugene were playing Chess when Ski mask man came in. "have you made a decision yet?" the man asked

"Yes and Yes" Henry said "but can you answer some question for us?"

"Fine, what is it?" the man asked

"Where are we?" Eugene asked

"You are on a small island in the middle of Lake Erie." The man said

"Next, how are we not going to be missed?" Henry said

"I have sent a letter to your house saying you are in an eye witness program because you guys have seen a horrible murder outside of this town and you will put a Serial killer away" the man said  
"wow that is a mouthful right there" Eugene said "and what is your name?"

"Call me Rick" Rick said

"Well, Rick, One last thing" Henry said "when do get the Money?"

"Later, All right?" Rick said "let go."

"We are leaving now?" Eugene asked

They were cuffed, bagged and they walked into a dark room. When they the debagged they on a plane. Rick and a tall man were holding a map in front of them.

"Slyar is in the dock in San Diego, in a warehouse, you need to stop him anyway possible, next to killing him" Tall man said

"What is your name" Henry asked

"Call me Kent" Kent mumbled

"We will land soon" Rick said

"Wait, how did your guys got get to his house when I had to use my ability to get there?" Eugene asked

"We had some men stationed there for his captures" Rick said angrily

"How are we going to recognized him?" Henry asked

They handed him a picture and a list of powers know to them. Then they left

"wow he had Psychic power, freeze stuff, and others?" Eugene read aloud.

They left and Eugene and Henry started to play chess again when Henry asked "how is Angus?"

"His feet are still large" Eugene said as he pulled out a picture with him younger, and a boy standing next to him, giving him a high five.

"Angus has rare foot disease, he can walk and all but the doctors are worried about him" Eugene said sadly

The plane landed on the water and pulled up to a dock and Eugene and Henry walked off and headed to a building with him in it. They creped up to a building and they heard a soul crushing scream inside.

"What the hell was that?" Henry asked

"I don't know, but Slyar probably, did it" Eugene said

They hopped thought a door and walked in and they separated. Eugene saw a man standing in the shadow when he ran backward. Eugene chased after him. Henry saw a woman high heel shoe on the floor. He saw the cut-open body on the floor and he yelled for Eugene. He saw a man walking over to him, with his hand sticking out like if he was choking him. He looks at him angrily and stuck out his hand with more force. Henry was standing there, looking at him like a dog at flashing lights.

Eugene was chasing the mystery man when he pulled out a sword then Eugene hit the blade with lighting. The man fell off his feet and shaking on the ground. Eugene then heard Henry voice, he then pulled the mystery man of to the side and ran to the cry. He spotted Henry suspend by the man hand around his neck . then he saw the body of the girl dead. Eugene got pissed and said "Hey Jackass"

The Man looked over and lighting bolt struck him, hard. The man was flying backwards. Eugene ran to Henry, he was getting up. The man then turned his hand to blue and froze the water particles in the air making steam. Slyar muttered "Next time, Your powers are mine!" and he went behind the Steam and vanished. The Men got in there too late and he was gone.

"Dammit, that is it" Kent said as he pulled out a gun. Eugene launched a big lighting bolt and it hit the gun and they bolted out. They could hear him say "He blew off my freakin' hand"

"That is not good" Henry said

"Wait, we need to help this man" Eugene said as he pulled him out of his hiding spot they ran to an empty boat, Eugene started the boat, and dashed out

"How is he?" Eugene asked

"He is awake" Henry said "hey, sorry about back there. He thought you were Slyar, what is your name?"

He looked up, he was a Asian man, he looked up said "my name is… "

End of part 2

Please Review

'Trust nothing that bleeds 3 to 5 days and Doesn't DIE!'


	3. Chapter 3: Allies

"He is awake" Henry said "hey, sorry about back there. He thought you were Slyar, what is your name?"

He looked up; he was an Asian man Looked and said "my name is…"

Chapter 3: Allies

"...Hiro Nakamura" he said in pain

"Hiro, why were you in that warehouse?" Henry asked

"…I was trying to protect that girl in there" Hiro said

"Sharp turn" Eugene said they turn around a whale

"Stupid whale" Eugene said

"What does Sylar do with the bodies?" Henry asked

"He..." Hiro said then before he could finish he hit head on an Anchor.

"Crap, he going to be pissed went he get up" Eugene "put him in the cabin and let him rest, when we are out far enough we will stop and check on the boat"

An Hour later

They came to a stop near a deserted island, and they drop the anchor and check Hiro, he was sleeping and his welt on his head went down a lot, they then check the entire boat. It had a Post and a sail, a tent, a month worth of food for all of them, two beds and a bad sail (Eugene said he could turn that into a hammock), 7 5 gallons gas cans, a rifle, flare gun, lots of water, walkie talkies, cards, nails, a net, a machete, fishing gear, matches, lots of ropes, cleaning stuff, satellite phone and device they found which they don't know what it did. They check the boat and it had a harpoon cannon. The island was small, and had about 50 trees on it

"We will check the island tomorrow ok?" Eugene said

"All right" Henry said

They sat down and started to play a round of 500 rummy. They were in a middle of a game when Henry asked "Where is Angus located?"

"My parents did get him in a program in Seattle… hey do you think we can go there and see them?"

"I guess" Henry said, then he dropped his card and noticed a book under his chair, it read Activating Evolution. Henry picked it up and Eugene said "Isn't that the book Mr. Henderson gave us?"

"Yea, I going to read this if that is all right

The next day Hiro came to, and the boys told them what there were doing. Hiro said he would come along and they said yes.

Hiro asked "Where did you guys come from"

"We are from a town in Ohio" Henry said.

"Why were you two doing in San Diego?" He asked

"Some agents found us at our town. The said they were in a secret program and…" Eugene said when Hiro pulled out his sword. Henry pulled out the shotgun and Eugene stick out his hands with lighting balls forming in his hand. A man was standing there with a mask on was standing there.

"Henry, I want you to…" Eugene was saying when Henry ran to the Mask man. He picked up a rock and chucked it at Henry. He ducked and when he got close to him something weird happed. They were both in agony and screaming in pain, flashes of lights were made between them. Then there was a boom and Hiro and Eugene looked at each other.

"I will go to the boat and get Henry, you get the Mask man, and here is a walkie talkie to call me with, ok?" Eugene said

"Wait I didn't get your name?" Hiro said

"Eugene McRokker" Eugene said as he ran towards the boat.

Hiro the used his teleportation ability to go to the other side of the island. The man had short hair and it was black hair. They were balls of light swirling around him. The balls then entered him. He looked up and Hiro was shocked as he lift his sword to a fighting stands. Eugene drove his boat to the water surrounding Henry and the balls were surrounding him then he started to go underwater to the depths. Eugene jumps and swims towards him and Eugene stuck out his hand and …

To be continued

Please review

"Book clubs are NOT a medieval weapon"


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows

Last time,

Hiro the used his teleportation ability to go to the other side of the island. The man had short hair and it was black hair. They were balls of light swirling around him. The balls then entered him. He looked up and Hiro was shocked as he lifts his sword to a fighting stands. Eugene drove his boat to the water surrounding Henry and the balls were surrounding him then he started to go underwater to the depths. Eugene jumps and swims towards him and Eugene stuck out his hand and …

Chapter 4 Shadows

… Barely caught his fingers. "Heh, thought I lost you there for a minute" Eugene thought. He swam up back to the surface and drop Henry on the boat.

"They are probably on the other side of the island" He said to himself . He drove the boat over to the opposite side of where Hiro was holding his sword up above the unmasked man. He stopped the boat and hopped off and stuck out his index finger and man turn around and Eugene made a lighting ball slam into his chest. The man flew into a tree. Hiro then stuck out his hand at him and then he disappeared.

"Hiro, what did you do?" Eugene said

"I teleported him away" Hiro said

"To where"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"I can mess with space-time continuum; he could be in the middle ages for what we know"

"Bring him back, NOW"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"My powers don't work that way"

"We are screwed, man"

"Let us go from here"

"What about him?"

"I know him, he will be ok"

"Who is he?"  
"His name is Peter Petrelli"

"Wait isn't that Congressman Petrelli?"

"No, that is his brother"

"Fine, just can we go to Seattle?"

"…Yes"

"Cool" Eugene said.

They hopped on the boat and they drove away from the island, the sea was calm and quiet. Henry got up and said he was fine. They drove until they saw land. They saw the giant space needle sticking out. They knew they have hit there destination. The stopped the boat and hopped off. They walked a bit and saw the cars not moving around and the ground was spilled opened. A person was standing in the center part of a crossroad. He was looking around when they got there. The person then turns and slammed his foot on the ground and a wave of rocks came raging over to them. Hiro and Henry jumped out of the way and were safe, but Eugene got the full blast. The wave did die down and Eugene stood up and he unleashed a giant lighting and broke thought the rocks and stuck him down. The man scrambled and ran off and they after them.

"Where did Tremor go?" Hiro asked

"WHO IS TREMOR?" Henry said

"The man who made earthquakes" Hiro said

Eugene dashed around to look around when a man popped out of the ground and gave him an uppercut and Eugene landed on the ground and his jaw was bleeding badly and the man land on the ground with his big feet and he mumbled

"Pathetic, you don't deserve to have power, or to live." A lighting bolt then, struck his chest and fell his back. He hopped on his feet and formed two black spheres while Eugene had two balls of lighting.

"Now" Eugene said boldly "We will see what is faster, Darkness or Light!"

Will Eugene McRokker defeat this shadowy being?

Will Henry Samperson and Hiro Nakamura find Tremor?

Does this look Infected to you? (Hold up an infected finger)

Find out next time on Heroes of Fate


	5. Chapter 5: Revealed

Eugene dashed around to look around when a man popped out of the ground and gave him an uppercut and Eugene landed on the ground and his jaw was bleeding badly and the man land on the ground with his big feet and he mumbled

"Pathetic, you don't deserve to have power, or to live." A lighting bolt then, struck his chest and fell his back. He hopped on his feet and formed two black spheres while Eugene had two balls of lighting.

"Now" Eugene said boldly "We will see what is faster, Darkness or Light!"

* * *

Chapter 5: Revealed 

A battle roar emerges from Eugene's mouth as he charged at the Shadow man. He made a big black ball and threw it at him. Eugene dived out of the way and stuck the man with lighting and he disappeared

"Huh?" Eugene said when he was punched into the air. He then pointed his finger to his sweater and it burned up. Eugene faced was in shocked to see him. He though he would never see him.

"…SYLAR!!" Eugene screamed in raged.

"Good to see you" Sylar said with a grin "You powers will be mine"

"I am surprise that you haven't used your telekinesis on me"

"Because of your friend I can't use it now but I will give it back" The two then charged at each other to continued battling.

* * *

"I think he is over here" Henry said, he pointed to the man under the car. They dashed over to him and they heard him murmuring "how is this possible, there are more?" They looked him and he bolted but Hiro teleported to him and stopped at the end of his blade. He froze but his left rise up and Henry dashed over stuck out his hand and the man boot fell off. 

"Hey, my foot is smaller" He said.

"Wait…ANGUS??" Henry said

"…Who are you?" Angus

"It's me, Henry Samperson" Henry said

"No way, you have powers, too?"

"Yep"

"Hey, where is Eugene?"

"I thought he was right here"

"Does he have powers?"

"Yes, He has electrical powers"

"Oh, that's cool"

"I think I see him over there" He pointed to the electric blue flash in the city. They started to run when Angus stopped them.

"Do you guys have a car or something?" He asked

"We have a boat" Hiro said then asked "Why?"

"I need to take someone aboard if it is ok"

"Fine, let us go get this person"

"Well it is two girls but they have powers like us"

"Let's go then"

The three ran over and under the destruction Angus had made. They finally saw a tall rock wall, and Angus slammed his foot towards the wall and it sank down to the ground and an old warehouse appeared from behind the dust. They walked by and saw bodies of dead soldiers all around with an S shape with a one line sticking out of the top curve and two at the bottom. The doors were slammed opened and there was a wooden fort inside and inside of that was two girls. One was about 15 and the other was about the year older, the taller one had dirty blond hair and the other had shiny red hair.

"Her name is Jill O'Lock" Angus said as the Blond one stood up "And her name is Gabrielle Renia but we call her Gabe**" **

"So you are one of us?" Gabe asked

"What?" Hiro asked

"A 'power being'"

"Oh, ok" Henry said "Wait, How do you know that?"

"I can sense other Power beings, but I can't tell what it is"

"What about Jill?"

"I can make concussion beams" Jill said "and I can perform hypnosis to people

"We have to protect them from the 'Company' or the results could be… let's guess said it would be very bad"

"They are trying to find all of the Power beings and test them right?"

"How did you…"

"Long story, Angus" Henry said "We need your help; There is a man attacking Eugene."

"But we need to hide the girls first"

"…Fine, but Angus you have to come with us after, all right"

"Fine"

"No, not that way!" Gabe said

"Why?" Hiro asked

"The Soldiers came that way, there could be more there waiting!"

"Fine, uhh this way should take us to the boat."

Angus cleared a path for them and they dashed though the twisted up city known as Seattle. The sail boat was resting peacefully on the calm sea. The girls hid in Eugene's room.

"Just stays here, you two are the only ones I can trust" Angus said

"Hey, where are you mom and Dad?" Henry asked

"They were killed" Angus said "Let's go help Eugene" and then they left for the fight.

* * *

The sounds of painful grunts came from Eugene and then, Sylar kicked him into a second story window of a museum. The room had soft light the room making no shadow. 

"Good, no more surprise attacks" He said, then he looked around at all of the swords there, the museum was holding a weapon and war exhibit the month. Then the window had a man standing there. Eugene fired a lighting ball at him but he dived out of the way. Eugene then picked up a Zweihandler sword while he grabbed a two broadsword and the fight turned into a sword dual. Eugene had the first hit to the shoulder. He saw the crimson red blood pouring from his wound. The blade clashed and lighting sparked out of his sword.

"I am going to love to have your power" Sylar said then he hit Eugene Sword out of his hands and it landed outside. He jumped to the side and pulls out a gladiator sword and a Pata and fight continued. Hiro, Henry, Angus ran to the outside of the museum where there stood 15 soldiers.

"We each get five?" Angus said

"But…" Henry said

"That sounds good"

"But…"

"All right, let's go"

"…Crap" Henry said when Angus and Hiro jumped into action. Henry saw the sword on the ground and picked it up and he chucked it and it landed on a soldier's foot and he limped with pain. Hiro stabbed his 5 soldier and Angus used his tremor to soldiers and they were trapped under rocks. Henry was looking at the soldiers and for some weird reason stuck out his hand and they were slammed into the wall.

"What" He said then a sphere of light like on the Island with the masked man and it flew into the Museum.

"Telekinesis, Sweet" Angus said

"I neglected powers" Henry said to him "But Sylar could do that" they stared at the ball of light

Eugene was standing over a bleeding Sylar and he was about finish him when a black beam hit Eugene outside into a side of a transformer and he felt different. He felt anger, and rage filled him. He looked at the transformer and came up with an idea. Sylar came down and called out "Come out and accept your fate" then a floating ball came towards to him and it went into him and he look around and a trash can move when he wiggled his finger.

"Why don't you take yours" He yelled when he stuck his swords into the transformers and pointed his feet to Sylar and electrical current went through his body and a large bolt slammed into Sylar. When Eugene pulled out his swords, Sylar was gone.

"Finally, No more of him" He said. Hiro, Henry, and Angus ran around to see Eugene standing there with steam rising from him

"Hey, are you o…" Hiro said before he saw Eugene's eyes. They were not the green-blue color they were before but black, pitch black but the a curved dark yellow sliver around where the edge of his iris was.

"What?" Eugene said "Wait, Angus?"

"Yes, what happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"We will show you later"

"Fine, but now, to the boat"

The humming of Batman theme song came from Eugene with his eyes closed and when he opened them

"Wait, we're still here" Eugene said

"Yes just saying 'to the boat' won't automatically take you there" Hiro said

"So, we have all of these powers but we can't do what Batman does"

"You know he can't teleport"

"BUT YOU CAN"

"Wait… what?"

"Ok, from now on, If I say 'to the boat' you teleport us, savvy?"

"You are not Captain Jack Sparrow!!" Henry said

"Just teleport or we may die" Eugene said and when he looked up and the boat was there.

"Good job, Hiro" Eugene said went he started the boat. He was driving it slow when a speed boat came and ran into them. A man came out and started to fired at them.

"NO...Kent!?!" Henry said as he looked at the one handed man and you could see Rick driving the boat and slamming with them.

"You are not getting the girls" Angus said

"Not your choice, Stupid boy" Kent said

"I truly hate him" Eugene said "Hiro, I need you to drive"

"All right" He said as he took the wheel. Eugene then started to throw lighting bolts at the boat. They avoid the shocks and they then shot Eugene in the shoulder. He then stood up and formed a huge ball of lighting and chucked it at Kent. The ship blew up and the charred remains of Kent was it the water. Rick was nowhere to be seen. Eugene could not believe what he did. He felt good after killing Kent, but at the same tome, he just killed someone.

"I am going to bed" he said. He walked to his room and saw the two girls there.

"Is it my birthday?" he said then he got a slap from both of them.

"Yea I probably deserved that" Gabe walked out, and then Jill, but then she saw his wounds.

"Do you need help?" Jill asked

"Maybe later" He said as he laid down and closed his eyes

"We need some help" Gabe said

"Maybe he could help" Jill said pointing to the _Activating Evolution _book "He wrote about this before we even had powers. Let tell Hiro to go to New York."

Henry sat down and turns on the T.V. to see something that he did not want to.

"The Reports of a Superhero seems to be true as shown in this video"

It showed Eugene impaling the swords into the Transformer and blasting Sylar into the distance

"Crap" Henry said

* * *

"Thanks" A man said then he put down the phone "it's true, Kent is dead because of the McRokker" 

"I could help" A blond girl said

"This is very important, you can NOT kill him or his friends" he said "Do you understand, Elle"

"Yes, dad" she said with a spark going through her fingers

* * *

Pata- bladed weapon from Northern India much like a short sword, except that the blade is integrated in a gauntlet 

Transformer- NOT THE FREAKIN' ROBOTS, but it is a device that transfers electrical energy from one circuit to another through inductively coupled wire

Elle is the girl from Heroes season 2 in Fight or Flight

* * *

Please review but no Flames 


End file.
